pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Domi Lockhart (Gym Leader/Trainer)
Dominique "Domi" Lockhart is a trainer and Gym Leader from Johto. She lived in Goldenrod City, and after a life experience, she left Goldenrod to become a trainer, finally landing a job as Gym Leader in Eldaro. She was created and is used by Kerauno. Basic Info Domi is sixteen years old, and is from the Johto Region. She has black hair and turquoise eyes, and her favorite colors are black and ice-blue. She lived in Goldenrod City until she was thirteen. She is a clever girl, but she has a few mental problems. Domi's often chaotic, but sometimes serious, and loves the cold weather. She used to work in the stock room of the Goldenrod Department Store, starting when she was eleven, thanks to her mom who got her the job. After a while, she left the job with her starter, a Zangoose, and a few other Pokémon, and traveled Johto. She showed to have a real knack for training, and soon became one of the best in the region. At fifteen, Domi received a job offer to be a Gym Leader in another region. She declined. A year later, the offer came again, and she accepted. After taking the job, her life became easier, and Domi relaxed a bit, but after taking the job, she strove to seek new adventures. From time to time, she leaves her Gym to travel other regions. Past and Life Domi got her first Pokémon at nine, a small Zangoose. The Pokémon did not trust her at first, but he came to know her, and they became friends. The Zangoose, named Zane, often accompanied Domi wherever she went, including to her job two years later. As Domi's team grew, Domi grew stronger and smarter. One day, while at work, she was taken captive by an ex military officer by the name of Dane. During her capture Domi learned strategies for war and Pokémon battling, which would contribute greatly in her training. Dane soon left the region, and Domi didn't see him again. After this incident, just after Christmas, Domi left home to train. The first Gym she beat, however, was Pryce's Ice Gym. Here, she learned of her love for the Ice types, and she sought to obtain one, finally ending up with an Eevee. She didn't see how it would become an Ice Type, until she beat Claire's Gym and left for Sinnoh. On Route 217, her Eevee evolved into Glaceon, which she was overjoyed by. Again, the first regional Gym she beat was the Ice Gym, Candice's Gym. She bonded with Candice over battling, and they became close friends. And then she met Dawn. She didn't like Dawn from the start. She thought of her as cocky, and conceited. They were rivals from the second they met. They were always trying to one-up each other, in training, contests, parkour, you name it. Finally, Domi achieved the apex of one-upping Dawn; beating the Elite Four. But she never beat the Champion. No one knows why. All she said on the matter was "I don't have to prove my strength or who I am." A year after beating the Elite Four, Domi, fifteen, received a call. It was from a diplomat in a region called Eldaro, calling to offer her a job as a Gym Leader. Politely, Domi declined and continued training. One year later, she and Dawn met again. They battled, and Domi lost. Enraged, Domi called the diplomat from Eldaro. She said she'd take the job, and she left the next day. She now resides as the fourth Gym Leader, specializing in Ice Types. Eldaro Life Upon arriving in Eldaro, Domi was met by a diplomat, who escorted her to her Gym, which she was able to specialize her own way. She chose to design it like a snowy northern military base. She gives out the Northern Badge Her Gym is in Permacryos City, in northern Eldaro. Domi is successful in her Gym. A while back, she was challenged by none other than Dawn, her rival. Dawn lost graciously. To this day, she still doesn't have Domi's badge. After beating Dawn, Domi traveled across Eldaro, and met with her old friend, Dane. He challenged her to a battle, and she lost. After that, Dane was never seen again. It's rumored he is in Hoenn. Domi occasionally closes the Gym to travel Eldaro and other regions. Recently, she's exploring Unova. She is MIA there. Teams Domi has three teams; one for training, one for the Gym, and a third for Gym Rematches. Training Team Gym Team Rematch Team Trivia *Domi has more reason to detest Dawn than she lets on; she and Dawn look alike, causing people to confuse them. Domi does not like it when this happens. *Domi has a little sister named Carmen back in Johto. her sister recently started training, with Seviper as her starter. *Domi's uncle, Dominic, is a card dealer in Celadon City. He taught her how to play poker. *It was said that Domi could beat Dawn at parkour. Domi, in fact, does know parkour. *Domi has an unknown mental disorder, caused by a near-fatal dosage of venom. The disorder causes Domi to often act younger than she really is. *Domi has a special watch given to her by Dane, when they met in Eldaro. It tells time, plays videos, and has hidden weapons, such as a knife and scissors. It is surprisingly compact. *Domi knows how to pilot a boat, but cannot drive. *Domi's favorite snack is Pocky sticks. *Domi named the city she is Gym Leader of. "Permacryos" means "Ever-cold" in Latin. *Domi's badge, the Northern Badge, is designed like a North Pole beacon. *Domi is close friends with each of the Ice Gym Leaders and Elite Four. *Anya, Domi's Glaceon, is the only Pokémon an all three of her teams. *Domi wears glasses, for reading. *Domi can play flute, drums, and sing very well. *Domi's full name is Dominique Kira Lockhart. *The song that defines Domi most, is Illusion by VNV Nation. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainers Category:Ice-type Trainers